Things Are Never What They Seem
by TheMemeMaster
Summary: What if, Mabel had known Bill all along? What if he had been her friend all along? How would things have been different, in the events of Dipper and Mabel VS The Future? Find out here. One-shot. Contains some darker things, which is why it's T. I hope you enjoy! Also, cover art isn't mine.


**(Hello Everyone, The Meme Master here. This is my first official one shot, a bit of a more interesting (I hope) and slightly darker take on my Fallen Star AU. It, of course, isn't directly in it. But I consider it as related. Anyways, please enjoy!)**

The young girl sat alone, crying in the forest. She sobbed into her sweater, as the sun went down around her, abandoning her, just as her brother had. She couldn't believe it! After everything the two had gone through together! Sure, they had fought, sure, each of them had been selfish at times, but each time, they found a way to make it right. But now? Was this really his choice? Why did he accept their great uncle's offer? And why did he offer it to him directly? These were all questions that ran through Mabel's head. She thought back on everything that had happened. She was glad now, of her choice. Despite what everyone had been preparing for, she was the one that would let it all happen. It was her choice after all, just like it had been Dipper's to stay with Ford. It wasn't long before she saw the world go gray, and the yellow triangle appear before her. She knew he was coming. She didn't say anything, and waited for him to speak.

"Are you ready?" Bill asked. Mabel stopped crying, slowly, and nodded. She slowly pulled herself to her feet. As he did, Mabel thought about everything that had led up to the two being here today. She probably wouldn't have guessed back then.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Mabel and Dipper were four years old. Their parents had told them to draw whatever they wanted, and show it to them. So, the two twins were of course busy scribbling away at their papers, trying their hardest to make them look nice. They were not speaking to each other. Not because they were fighting, but because they were both too absorbed in their drawing. After a while, the twins got up, and went to show their parents. The two older Pines looked at the drawings their children had made._

 _Dipper's drawing showed him fighting a large crowd of strange monsters, protecting a bunch of people, including what they could recognize as themselves, Mabel, and a few of Dipper's friends from daycare. Dipper explained he had all sorts of weapons and gadgets and armor, and he'd always save the day from the paranormal, and stop all the bad guys. His parents smiled and laughed a little, saying he would always be the hero._

 _Mabel's drawing showed her playing in a meadow with what appeared to be a yellow triangle with one eye, a bowtie, cane, and top hat. Her parents asked her what the triangle was._

" _Oh, that's my friend, Bill!" Mabel said, her young voice full of energy. "He's so nice and friendly to me, he's my bestest friend!" Mabel said happily. Her parents exchanged smiles. Mabel had an imaginary friend. Of course, Dipper had one too, that he talked about sometimes. Dipper's friend was what he called "A traveller who can go anywhere," who he had named Ford. Ford apparently could also shapeshift, considering Dipper often drew him in many ways. But, to the parents, it seemed interesting that Mabel had developed an imaginary friend, so they decided to ask more questions. What was he like? Where was he from? Did he play with her?_

" _Oh, Bill's the most nicest friend ever! He says that he's from the mindscape, a place where everyone comes from! He plays with me all the time, and always encourages me!" Mabel said. "I love Bill, and he says he knows everything about me, even all of my secrets!" Mabel continued, still happily. Their parents just smiled. It seemed as if this Bill friend of hers was just a nice person just like Mabel. And of course, if she made him up, he would know everything about her. The twins were now discussing who would win in a fight, Ford or Bill._

" _I think Ford would win, he could transform into anything to beat Bill! He's just a triangle!" Dipper said._

" _But Bill knows everything! He could find Ford's secret weakness, and beat him. Plus, Bill has magic." Mabel said smugly._

" _Well let's go and have them fight!" Dipper said, and together, they charged outside, and their parents could hear them yelling, making sounds, and laughing as they had their imaginary friends do battle. Dipper and Mabel's parents just smiled and watched the two twins, so close and full of energy._

(CURRENT DAY)

"It's kind of hard to believe we've been friends all this time, huh?" Bill asked, floating alongside Mabel.

"Yeah… and I remember. Almost every time I had a nightmare, you always tried to tell me what it meant. And that usually scared me even more. Dipper would always comfort me. But you were right. There would be one day he would betray me. We've argued about it for almost a week. We're supposed to go home soon, but he just wants to stay here. I'm supposed to go back alone." Mabel felt a tear fall from her cheek, but didn't care.

"I remember, that even when I first met you both, I always liked you more. Unafraid, and willing to try and befriend an insane, psychopathic demon at age four." Bill shook his head. "That was a new thing to me. You weren't even scared when I tried to scare you! I've never seen someone so resilient at first." Bill laughed. "But remember when your parents tried to tell you I wasn't real?" Bill asked. Mabel nodded, and thought back.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Dipper and Mabel were now six. They were now in kindergarten, and their parents were at the regularly scheduled parent-teacher confrence. Their teacher, Miss Baylee, sat in front of them, smiling._

" _So, as I'm sure you know, we're here to discuss Dipper and Mabel in school. Well, to begin with, they seem to stick close to each other, but considering that they're twins, it's unsurprising. Mabel has more friends, and she seems more outgoing than Dipper, while Dipper seems to focus more on his schoolwork. That being said, Dipper still has friends, and Mabel still works hard with her school. Anyways, if there are any specific problems, I guess I'll address them now." Miss Baylee said._

" _Dipper complains of bullying, and we have done our best to stop it, but we can't always catch the bullies at it. They seem to be rather good, so we're doing everything we can to stop them. Just try and keep Dipper upbeat if you can, he can get a little sad." she continued. Their parents nodded, and waited for her to continue._

" _As for Mabel, does the name Bill Cipher mean anything to you?" she asked, and pulled out a drawing of Bill. Mabel's drawing skills had improved a bit since she was four, but the drawing of the triangle with his singular eye, bow tie, and top hat was still there._

" _Yes, that was Mabel's imaginary friend when she was younger." their father said. "Why?"_

" _Well, it seems that Mabel still talks to him. Her friends say she talks to Bill sometimes at recess, and gets frustrated when they don't see or hear him. She also draws him an awful lot during drawing time, and he scares the other children a bit. I think that you should have a talk with her, Mister and Missus Pines, about her little friend. I mean, her own brother doesn't even know, apparently." Miss Baylee continued._

" _Of course." Mrs. Pines said. "We'll have a talk with her after we get home. We didn't know this was still happening, we had thought she stopped believing in Bill when she entered kindergarten." Miss Baylee smiled._

" _Well, that's about it. Besides those two things, Dipper and Mabel are really both young, bright children, and I love having them in class. It's really a shame that I'll only have them in my class this year. But thank you, for raising these two wonderful children." Miss Baylee said._

 _The two parents thanked her, and left. They went to pick them up from daycare, and brought them home. When they got home, they sat Dipper and Mabel down on the couch, to have a talk._

" _So, we had our parent-teacher conference today, with Miss Baylee." their mother said. "She said that you were both delights in her class, but she also had a couple things that she wanted us to talk about with you." Both children nodded, wide-eyed._

" _Now, Dipper, Miss Baylee told us that you've been being bullied in school, is that true?" their father asked. Dipper just nodded, a little sadly. "Well, the best thing that you can do, is try and stick around with your friends, and stay in sight of the teacher as much as you can. Mabel, I also want you to keep an eye on your brother, incase he's getting bullied, I want you to help out too." their father said. Once again, the twins nodded. "Now Dipper, run along. The next thing only concerns Mabel._

" _Okay!" he said, and left the room, running upstairs to his own room. Mabel turned to look at her parents._

" _What is it?" she asked, her wide eyes staring up at her parents in confusion._

" _Well, sweetie, it's about your friend, Bill." their mother said. "It seems you still talk to him, and draw him in class." Mabel nodded, her pigtails bouncing a little._

" _Yeah! He still visits me, and talks to me. He's still my best friend." Mabel said, earnestly._

" _That's the thing. Bill's not real." their father said. "You created him in your mind when you were little, but now you're getting to be a big girl, and you need to let him go, back to where he came from." Mabel only shook her head._

" _No! I know that Bill's real! He's the one who still talks with me, and plays with me in my dreams! He always says he'll be with me forever." Mabel protested. Her parents sighed._

" _At the very least, please stop drawing him in class, and talking to or about him in public. It's alright if he stays in your dreams, because that's where imaginary friends like him come from. But don't bring him into the real world with you, okay?" her mother begged. Mabel nodded, tears brimming in her eyes._

" _Okay." she gave her parents a quick hug, and ran back to her room, starting to cry. She didn't want to believe that Bill wasn't real. She wished Bill to appear and comfort her, but he didn't. He didn't show until Mabel was asleep, and visited her in her dreams._

" _Bill!" she cried, and hugged him. Even after explaining the concept of a hug, Bill still seemed a bit hesitant about it. He slowly hugged her back._

" _Now what's this about, Mabel?" he asked her, his eye looking down at her._

" _My parents say that you're not real. That I made you up, and that I shouldn't talk to you in the real world, and only in my dreams, and I should stop drawing you. Bill, what do I do?" she asked. It kind of amused Bill, the woes of this six year old female meatsack. He had visited her originally because when these two were born, he had sensed that they were important. He didn't know why though. He had also, against all his senses, approached them, to try and befriend them. Demons didn't do that. But now, Bill, despite all his hatred and insanity, still cared a little for the little meatsack. He wouldn't admit it though._

" _Well, I think that you shouldn't disobey your parents. You can always talk to me in your dreams. I won't promise every night, but I won't forget about you." Bill said. "And, even if I said you didn't create me in your head, I guess it would be hard to believe me. Anyways, I'll tell you what. I'll find a way to convince you I'm real, but it may take several years. In the meantime, I'll visit you in your dreams. Don't mention me to anyone else though." Bill suggested._

" _Bill?" Mabel asked, her eyes wide as ever."_

" _Yes, Mabel?" he responded._

" _Can you make a deal with me?" she asked. Bill was shocked to say the least. Most of the time, he brought up the deal making. And even more than that, every time he had made a deal, it was with someone who knew what they were dealing with, had some idea, or at least thought they did. Never with a six year old human girl. But he had to at least hear her out. So Bill nodded, motioning for her to continue._

" _Will you be my friend, Bill, no matter what? Promise me that you will always be my friend, and tell me the truth when I want it. But also be there to comfort me when I'm sad, and cheer me on. Even if you can just appear in the real world for short times, just to me. And I want you to always be loyal, like friends would be. Can you promise me that?" she asked, in her young and innocent voice._

" _Of course I can." Bill said. "But a deal goes two ways. So, in exchange for doing that, I want something too." Bill said. Mabel nodded, waiting for him to continue._

" _I want the same thing from you. That no matter the things people may say about me, you'll still be my friend. I haven't had a friend in a very long time, but I'm willing to give it another go." Bill responded._

" _Then let's make it a deal! We'll always be friends, watching each other's backs, standing by each other no matter what. We'll always be friends!" Mabel said, sticking out her hand, as she had seen many adults do. Bill, grasped it, his hand engulfed in blue flames as she made the deal._

(CURRENT DAY)

"Yeah, and we made a deal at age six. I had no idea what I was doing, really." Mabel said. "But… I don't really regret it either. In the end, I think choosing to be your friend was worth it. Sure, we've had our tough times, but we've always kept our promise." Mabel finished. Bill nodded in response.

"Yeah, like I said before, I don't really have friends. But something was definitely interesting about trying to be your friend. It wasn't an opportunity that I could afford to miss." Bill said, twirling his cane around in mid air. "But, I got to ask you. Are you really sure you want to do this though, Star? There's still time to back off. I can break a deal, if you want. There's still time."

"I know." Mabel said. "And I've thought it through. But, I believe I can do this. Especially with this knife you gave me." Mabel pulled out a knife that was glowing yellow, and was pure black. "It should be good enough. For this job, at least. There will be a fight. I'm sure that Grunkle Ford has given Dipper weapons for their explorations. Anyways, remember right before I came here? What you told me?" Mabel asked him. Bill nodded as best he could.

"You bet I do. That was kind of the big thing that I kinda had to tell you. I mean, it was probably the best way to go." he said.

"Yeah… I mean, it was rather blunt, but I suppose it was for the best." she said.

(FLASHBACK)

 _Mabel was twelve now. That morning, her parents had told her and Dipper that they needed to get out of the house, and that for the rest of the summer, they were going to stay with their Great Uncle Stan. Mabel had mixed feelings. One one hand, she really wanted to stay here with her friends, but the other part of her said that she really wanted to go meet new people. Her brother was more on the side of rather staying in Piedmont. But neither one had a choice, they were going whether they liked it or not, starting tomorrow. They had both packed a few bags, and now, Mabel yawned as she fell into her bed, in her usual save button nightgown. She wondered what Bill would think of this. She hoped he would visit tonight._

 _As she fell into the embrace of dreams, she soon woke up, and, by the gray surroundings, knew Bill was here. In just a moment or two, Bill popped up, laughing._

" _Oh hey, Shooting Star!" Bill said. He had taken to calling her that since she had begun her sweater phase, and proclaimed that the one with the shooting star was her favorite. Bill thought this ironic, but he didn't say anything. "How's it going?'_

" _Pretty good, Bill. Although, I have something I want to tell you. My parents are shipping me and Dipper off to some place called Gravity Falls, Oregon, and we have to stay there with our Great Uncle Stan for the rest of the summer. I know you're in my mind, but what if you can't visit me there? I'd be sad." Mabel said, everything coming gushing out. Bill was shocked to say the least. His stunned response was noted by Mabel. "Bill? Is something wrong?" she asked, her eyes full of concern._

" _No…" Bill said. "Actually, this is great! But, there's some things I should probably tell you, Mabel." Bill said. He snapped his fingers, and a comfy chair appeared behind Mabel, and she sat in it. Bill did the same for himself. "First off, how strange you're going to Gravity Falls. That's the place that I sort of reside in in the physical world. In Gravity Falls, nothing is as it appears, so weirdness runs abundant. Only a few people know about it. But, I don't want to ruin any mysteries for you." Bill said. "I'd recommend figuring them out for yourself. Next thing, I guess it's time to finally tell you the truth about who I am."_

" _The truth? What do you mean Bill? Are you saying that you're not just a creature I made up in my head?" Mabel asked. Bill's one eye closed._

" _No. The truth is… well, I'm a dream demon, a creature of infinite knowledge and power. I've always said I know everything about you, but that's because, well, in this place, the Mindscape, I can hear your thoughts, your mind is open to me. Now, I haven't been using this power. I've been limiting myself to only hearing your thoughts that I already know." Bill said. "While I may exist in this mindscape, I can exist in the real world only when summoned, a spell that can be learned in Gravity Falls. I can see you'll discover it, but don't go looking for it." Bill said._

" _Bill… that's crazy. Do you even have any proof?" Mabel asked._

" _Well, I can tell you that you don't believe me. But one more thing I need to say this. In Gravity Falls, you will see me many times. I can see that clearly. I can give you the ability to act as if you don't know me, which you must. You musn't let anyone else know that we're friends. I can see very clearly that the future depends on that. But please. I promise, I'm not lying. And remember, everything that happens in Gravity Falls is for a reason. So, remember, when I'm doing what I'll be doing, it will all be for something, which I'll tell you when the time comes. But not yet. Do you trust me?" Bill asked, his one eye searching Mabel's._

 _Mabel thought for a bit. Every time Bill had asked her to trust him, it had been for a good reason each time. Like the time that he had thrown a massive birthday party for her in the dreamscape, but had to lead her across a bottomless pit. She had trusted him then. And she trusted him now. She believed Bill._

" _Alright Bill, I believe you." Mabel said. "I'll take that power, too. I'm sure I'll need it." she continued. Bill nodded, and snapped his fingers. An odd sensation passed over Mabel._

" _Now you've got that power. You'll only be able to use it when you need to. But rest assured, it's yours. Now, shall we celebrate your last night in Piedmont, before beginning your adventure?" he asked. Mabel only grinned, as he suggested this._

(PRESENT DAY.)

"Now, we're here." Mabel said. "Everything that you've been telling me, everything we planned, and agreed upon. I suppose, now you have to share my body for a bit. Bill nodded, and he dove at Mabel. The world's color returned, and Mabel knew, that one of her eyes was now Bill's yellow cat-like one, whilst her other retained her natural color. She let her hair hang low, so both were covered. The knife floats behind her back, as she walks through the woods. She soon arrived at the Mystery Shack, where Dipper was waiting, outside.

"Mabel! You're back! I was so worried when you ran into the woods alone! But Grunkle Stan told me to just leave you alone." Dipper almost sounded apologetic. He rushed forward to hug her.

"He was right, I needed some time to think, decide what to do. But Dipper, there's something I need to tell you." Mabel said.

"Well, you can tell me now then. I'm here to listen." Dipper said.

"One thing… I know that this is sort of an ending. And… it's also a beginning. So, in some ways, I feel like I need to say goodbye. I need to say goodbye. I want to say goodbye, because we won't be seeing each other. But, this is a big opportunity for you. And I accept that." Mabel said. Dipper nodded, letting go from the hug, and letting go. "But, it's also an opportunity for me."

"See, I knew you'd understand." Dipper said, smiling.

"But, there's more, It's an opportunity to complete my plan. And I have to tell the truth." Now Dipper just looked confused. He watched as Mabel pulled her hair back, tying it into a ponytail, like usual. But when she opened them again, he saw something that horrified him. Mabel's right eye was now just like Bill's, when he possessed someone. But her left one… that's what scared him the most. It was normal. Her voice then changed. It sounded mostly like her, but Bill's could also be heard a little behind it. "After all… a deal is a deal." Then, in Mabel's hand, appeared a knife made of a black material, glowing yellow.

"BILL! Let my sister go!" Dipper screamed to his sister's body. Mabel's eyes both turned to Bill's.

"Can't do that, Pine Tree. Your sister is doing this on her own. I'm just giving her power." he said, and then her eyes both switched to her normal.

"He's right. You see Dipper, Bill has been my friend since I was four. You might remember. But, now, together, we will complete our plans. So, give us the rift, or prepare to fight." Mabel growled. Dipper only backed away. He pulled out his laser gun, and his memory gun. He set the dial to Mabel Pines.

"I'LL ERASE YOU!" he cried. He pointed the gun and fired, hoping to catch Bill off guard, but to his dismay, his sister dodged the shot, then, at an impossible speed, dashed forward, slashing the gun into millions of pieces.

"Now, fight for real!" she growled. Dipper hated it, but he did it. Maybe, if he could at least stun Mabel, that would get Bill out of her. He began firing shot after shot at Mabel, and other random places, hoping he could hit her. But Mabel dodged them all. She stuck her tongue out, and sent a wave of Bill's blue fire through her knife at him. The fight continued like this for several minutes, and Dipper had begun to cry. Meanwhile, Bill's voice stayed silent, as Mabel's maniacal grin just tore away at his heart. Bill's eye had returned to her right, but he couldn't do anything. Eventually, exhausted by dodging and firing, Dipper fell to his knees, crying. Mabel floated down to the ground, and grabbed Dipper by the collar. "The rift." she growled. Dipper pointed to his backpack, which Mabel walked over to. As she was doing so, Dipper pointed his gun, trembling in his hands, and fired at Mabel in the back. Mabel yelped as she was hit, and collapsed onto the ground. He saw Bill come flying out of her.

"Man, that was a nasty trick there, Pine Tree." Bill said. "Now, it's time for you to learn the truth. Mabel opened her eyes, and smiled up at Dipper.

"Thanks Dipper." she said. Dipper embraced her. Dipper didn't notice anything at first, until he felt something in his chest. He backed away, as he saw the knife in his chest, and the blood staining his shirt. Mabel turned to him, she had retrieved the rift from the backpack, and handed it to Bill. Dipper then fell to the ground, his vision starting to fail. He didn't understand. But maybe, he never had. Maybe he had never known his sister this whole time. But he wouldn't get the chance now. The world was fading all around him.

Mabel watched, as her brother's life force left him. She watched as Bill took the rift, and threw it on the ground, and it smashed. She watched as Bill claimed his own physical form.

"Are you ready then? For your part?" Mabel nodded. Bill surrounded her with the blue flames that he had, and they all flew into Mabel. Mabel was manifesting herself as a demon now. Soon, she would be like Bill. Together, they would rule. The Ultimate Couple. The best of them all. When she thought of the future now, she only smiled.

 **(AN: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, Things Are Never What They Seem. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please let me know, and share it with everyone you know and love. Also, please PM me or leave a review with opinions, questions, or comments. Also, if you want me to do another one-shot in the future. Things like that help me stay motivated for writing. Anyways, here's Bill with your future fact. HEY KIDS, IT'S ME, BILL CIPHER. If you're new to The Meme Master's Gravity Falls Stories, then you should know, I always reveal a tidbit of the future. So, here's your future fact of the day. Did you know, that after billions of years, scientists will calculate that the value of the universe is exactly $223,623,935,235,632,108,396.87? But until then, I'll be watching you!)**


End file.
